Only You
by Murasaki Argenteria
Summary: Previously "The Only One"; a Reader x Hibari Kyouya oneshot. Summary, Information, and Description inside. COMPLETE! for now. Sequel is Up!: Only You: Guardian of the Moon
1. Only You (OneShot)

**The Only One**

A Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn One-Shot

by **Murasaki KuroNeko Rei**

* * *

Inspired by "I Caught Myself" & "The Only Exception" by Paramore

**Summary**: You (Yes _You_) have always liked Hibari Kyouya, but he's never seemed to notice you... You want to catch his attention, but you know you can't draw too much attention to yourself -for you have secrets:

Secrets you can't let _anyone_ know...

**Genre**(**s**): Romance, General, Fantasy, (Tragedy -now changed to Hurt/Comfort) and Hurt/Comfort =D

**Pairing**: HibariXOC

* * *

**A/N**: Au~ Finally! ^^ It took me all of last night, and some of today, but I did it! /squeals/ My first of this type of fic. Please enjoy! ^^ I was listening to Paramore on my new phone /yay!/ when I got the inspiration for this! So Enjoy! And R&R please...? ^^

**Edit**: As you can probably see -and if you are wondering why- I have edited/revised everything, and am moving the "sequel" to under a different story for convenience purposes~ ^^

That's All, and like I said, just a few edits/revisions, cuz I read over it again in boredom and realized I made so many mistakes! DX So, yeah...

~End; Edited 10/16/10'

* * *

**The Only One**

* * *

You stood in front of the school, never expecting to have to try so hard to hide your 'secret' -or even to earn a few more...

But it was too late -you had fallen in love with (possibly) the most brutal and violent boy in possibly -definitely- the entire town (Maybe even the country!)...

Hibari Kyouya.

Every time you saw him, your breath caught -and you couldn't speak...

And you _hated_ it -that weak feeling.

You had sworn long ago not to fall in love again...

* * *

One day, Hibari passed, and saw you -no, not _you_, but the 'crowd'.

But for some reason, he picks you out as the example.

And it's hard, holding back -_allowing_ yourself to be beaten...

Especially after 'that' time...

You don't love him, you tell yourself -you can't.

Not an egotistical (kind of) violent man like him; You just couldn't.

You stare at him -unknowingly- with stone eyes that make him think that you're defying him.

"...Trash," he says, holding his tonfa up.

You're already the last one standing (actually, you're sitting up, _trying_ to get up but your legs won't let you -you think that something might _actually _be broken), and there's blood smeared on your uniform -and you hope it's not your own...

"_Kamikorosu_," he says, and takes you down...

* * *

You wake up in the hospital -you an hear your parents arguing outside the door.

Your mother comes in, and shakes you, _yells_ at you, calling you crazy -_insulting_ you.

_How_ could you do this to them? she yells, they had worked _so_ hard (yeah,_ right_) to bring you up 'right' -did you despise them?

Your father -step father, really- comes in, and pulls her -kicking and screaming- away, apologizing as he does so. He _knows_ how you really are, and that your mother is not in her right mind at the moment (obviously) -and is sympathetic to you.

But it's too late -the damage has been done. You just nod, feeling dull -like lead, almost- as he apologizes once more, and takes your mother away.

The tears well up -and you tell yourself you won't cry...

But its too late -the tears are are spilling.

* * *

Almost a month later, you're (finally) back at school. You've been avoiding everyone, but your 'friends' are worried (you were the worst hurt out of all of them that day).

What friends, you think dully. They wouldn't understand -they never _could_...

They _think_ you're depressed because of being hurt so badly -but it wasn't _that_ hurt, the hurt dealt by Kyouya, that pains you so.

(Yes, you call him Kyouya in your head -your friends would probably think you crazy if they knew you liked him -or even if they just knew the truth...)

No, it's the pain that has been dealt by your mother -by almost _everything_ in your not-quite so mediocre life, really.

The door to the roof opens -you ignore it, thinking it's just the girls.

"Leave me alone, please," you say, not even looking back as silent footsteps stop, just in front of the door -and you can _feel_ their gaze, their _stare_- but the door doesn't close, and the sound of footsteps don't recede, in fact, they stop altogether.

"I said Leave Me Alone!" you yell this time, whirling to face them, only to take a step back, "K-_Kyouya_?"

The name accidentally slips out from your shocked lips, and the eyes of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee's Head/Chairman narrow.

"_You_ again?" he said, practically glaring -and you get a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach, as you realize that you had been very foolish.

Of_ course _it wasn't them -school had already ended a while ago. You were _foolish_ to think that it may have been your so-called 'friends'...

He doesn't comment as your fears reveal themselves, lying naked in your shocked, frozen eyes -you can even_ see_ it, reflected in his cold, dull eyes.

"You would _dare_?" he says, almost hissing, quietly -and you know he is talking about the fact that you had dared to used _his_ name so casually.

But you can't speak -can't _breath_- as he walks closer, "I'll _bite_ you to death," he says, staring coldly into your eyes -and before you realize it, those words you have been hiding so carefully -had been denying so firmly- slip out of your mouth as you try to regain your breath.

"_Aishiteru_ (I love you)_._"

You, yourself, look shocked, even though you were the who had said it -but he is surprised- and, eyes wide, you run -not realizing that he's watch you thoughtfully as you do, feeling so panicked...

* * *

You don't look/turn back as you run -and you don't notice Kyouya standing on the roof, staring down at you -watching you run.

He had_ seen _the horror -and the shock- in your eyes, but you don't think of that -you_ can't _think of that.

You feel very confused as you continue to run...

You run as far as your legs can take you -and you run until you_ can't_ run anymore.

You feel like the entire _world_ has turned against you -your body included, as your legs collapse, not quite fully healed yet from the last injury -done by the very person you 'fell in love with,' you think bitterly.

And now it's raining, too...

Great, just _great_, you think.

The world really _was_ turning against you...

You stay there for a while, letting the rain wash your tears away, as you carelessly let it fall onto you, eyes shut, while your tears run hot beneath your lids, spilling down the sides of your face -but invisible beneath the cool, calming rain...

* * *

Footsteps.

You had been there a while and, now, as you try to get up, you realize you're not alone anymore -a bunch of thugs have surrounded you...

"What's a pretty girl like you doing alone on the streets this late?" asks one as they circle, like a pack of wolves drawing closer to their prey -or even sharks.

And you realize that it's gotten quite late -it's still raining, but the downpour is much softer now, almost as like as mist but not quite.

"...Leave me alone," you say, voice soft -pretty much a whisper, really- but they still seem to hear...

And they laugh.

"Sorry, but we can't just leave you here, you know?" another taunts slyly.

You are in no mood to deal with this common street scum.

"Get out of my way," you say dully, straightening, as you look straight into the man's dark eyes -your own are empty, but fierce.

The man sneers as he speaks, "No," he growls.

"I'm in _no_ mood to deal with you," you say softly as your eyes narrow.

"_Move_," you tell them, glaring as what looks to be like the ring-leader's 'lackeys' laugh/chuckle quietly.

"_Make me,_" he snarls, before smirking; and you sigh.

They gang up on you now, as if the man's last words were some pre-arranged signal -and you fight...

It's been so long since you last fought, you think dully, as your limbs move almost automatically, dodging and punching, hitting and kicking them.

Not since...

_Him_... You think.

The Man who had used you, abused you, and practically_ ruined_ your entire _life_ -or at least, what little chances you had of having a regular life, anyways...

The Man you _loved_, a voice whispers, somewhere in her sub-conscious...

_Not anymore_. You think -but you know it's not true, though you cling to the hope.

"Not anymore..." you whisper -almost as if saying it out loud would make it any more true- as you stand in the rain that seems to clean what blood you have on you -as if silent forgiving you for some sin you cannot recall...

* * *

The thugs lay defeated around you -More footsteps.

You turn slowly, staring at the newcomer dully, as you stand at the center of what could be deemed a 'massacre'.

It's Hibari.

But you are cold, and wet (even though the rain has stopped completely by now), and you are feeling broken and _empty_ with the memories that -though you have tried to _forget_- are haunting you once again...

You can almost see it, the blood on your hands.

_But you don't care anymore_, you tell yourself, you're not apart of _that_ anymore...

You don't _love_ him -you _can't_.

And -for a while- you can _almost_ believe it...

* * *

Hibari continues to stare at you with apathetic looking -cold- eyes...

You've both been standing there for a while now, just staring at each other.

And, at last... he speaks.

"Herbivore," he says, and you look up a little to face him, fighting your tiredness, as your body starts to droop -and your eyes start to close.

But you force yourself to look at him, remaining silent as you wait for him to continue his words...

"...Was it true?" he says simply, and it takes you a while to register what, exactly, he has said.

You are confused -until you think some more and realize what he's talking about...

"Yes..." you say, no longer caring -or rather, not caring enough to lie, now- as you shiver a bit.

Your skin is almost as cold as ice.

He frowns, and walks closer -not even bothering to take the time to walk _around_ the unconscious bodies littered around her.

"You did this?" he says, seeming to be looking around you for the first time.

You nod mutely, wrapping your arms around yourself as you shiver in an lame attempt to warm your freezing body.

He frowns more.

"Why?" he asks.

You look up at him, feeling tired, and too disgruntled to make heads or tails of his speech.

"Why what?" you reply softly.

Your mind is getting hazy now, and you can't think straight anymore.

"Why did you hold back?" he asks, knowing _now_ that you had not fought back at him _then_ on purpose -as if trying to blend into the bleating herbivores that had been milling around her.

"...I don't know," you tell him -but you do, and he knows that you know and that you know that he knows...

...But he says nothing.

You stare at each other in silence for just a little more, having dropped into dead silence, before he speaks again.

"You're bleeding," he says at last and moves to wipe some fresh blood off your cheek with a slight frown (but then again, when wasn't he?).

"It's not mine," you tell him -it's not, and you both know it.

"You're cold," he comments at last, a deeper frown on his face.

"Am I?" you say hazily -you can no longer feel the cold, though you're still shivering slightly, and you can feel sleep creeping over you as you fight to stay awake.

But it's no use... so you give up.

Once again, you give up -because you just no longer _care_ about it anymore...

You can't...

"...Oy-!" he starts, as you begin to fall forward, but you don't hear him -you're too far gone...

You don't notice that you haven't even hit the hard concrete floor yet.

* * *

You wake up -in a hospital- and at first, you are confused.

The last thing you remember-!

You stop, recalling _all_ of it now. And you shoot out of bed, only to wince, as you feel a pain in your arm, looking over only to see an IV drip attached to you.

You're in a hospital, you realize.

And again, you can't help but to think...

But for once, it's quiet -and when you look over, you can see your mother moving around fretfully -glancing every once in a while at something on your other side a bit nervously, though when she sees that you're awake, she nods rather awkwardly and, once you nod back, she points, gesturing towards the door.

You understand her silent question, and nod, letting her leave.

Relief colors her, and as soon as she's gone, you turn to see what had caused her to be so fearful -and _silent_.

To say that you're surprised would have been a rather _large_ understatement...

"_Kyouya?_" the name slips -surprisingly easily- through your lips once again.

Said male adolescent slumbering, arms crossed, and sitting on the_ somewhat_ comfortably-looking hospital seat, snaps his eyes open almost _immediately_ to stare at you.

It's then, that you realize that he had never been asleep to begin with.

"You're awake," he says at last as you nod.

"I'm awake," you agree, though you look at him in a somewhat confused manner.

_What_ was he doing here...?

"How long have I been out?" you wonder aloud instead -still staring at him, into his cold, grey eyes.

"...A few days," he says nonchalantly, and you blink.

"A few- A few _days_...?" you ask, incredulous -and too shocked to realize that you've talked_ back_ to him. "But how-?"

His eyes flash, and you gulp, falling silent again as you realize what you had just done...

After a while, you try to start another conversation, because the silence is _awkward_ and it makes you fidget -if only because you_ know_ he's still watching you (you can practically _feel_ his stare) as you gaze into your lap.

"You... You carried me all the way here?" you ask, looking up at him, at last -only to find that you couldn't breath.

His gaze was_ intense_ -and you almost shiver... _Almost_.

"What of it," he says at last.

"Why?" you ask, almost automatically as you fall silent again.

There is only silence in answer to your question, and you begin to wonder if you've crossed the line, looking back down at where your hands are laying, there in your lap.

A soft sigh makes you look up,.

"Why do you love me?" he asks, his gaze even, and penetrating.

You blink, feeling your cheeks turn red as you begin to stammer, looking down again.

For some reason, you feel embarrassed.

"I-I don't know I-I just -eh?" you stop, feeling cool finger under your chin, as they force you to, gently, look up into Hibari's eyes.

"I don't either," he says softly (and rather flatly), as your eyes widen, staring into the dull grey hues, when you feel a light pressure on your lips.

You stare, then finally blink, and the pressure is gone -and somehow, Hibari is leaning back against the wall near the window with his arms crossed as he looks outside, and you begin to feel very confused...

Did that _really_ just happen...? you think, touching the tips of your fingers to your lips, looking back at this man who confuses you so _greatly _with puzzled eyes.

But he's not looking at you anymore -he's looking outside.

And you can't help but wonder...

What will happen now...?

* * *

Another week or so pass by, and you're _finally_ out of the hospital.

You stretch, grinning widely as you do.

The girls had come by to visit you, and fuss over you -and you had thought it wasn't so bad...

Especially now that your mother no longer yelled at you (too afraid of Hibari -who, for some reason,_always_ seemed to be there when you saw your mother... Actually, he always seemed to be there when you woke, _period_).

You can tell that she will probably be berating you when you get back -but your mother no longer has the heart to yell... much.

But _today_, you are (finally) going back to school -excited for once.

You had gotten to know some of the girls much better, and, even though you had been so distant before, they were still so kind to you...

You've officially made some new friends, but you've decided to give up on love.

You've decided that its good enough if you can just _see_ Hibari, know he's well, and love him from the shadows -even _if_ it might be rather impossible.

The girls had ended up _supporting_ you when they found out that you liked Hibari -and had even promised to help you!

You were flattered to say the least -and had giggled whenever Hibari _left_.

He _always_ left when the girls came around -too much 'crowding' and too many _herbivores_ for his taste, he would announce, then leave.

* * *

You've reached the school gates now, and are rather confused at how people are treating you.

It's odd, because you can practically_ feel_ all the stares, and almost hear the whispering (for some reason, you couldn't help but feel that they were whispering stiff about _you_).

You are_ still _confused when the girls congratulate you -but have no time to ask when the first period teacher walks in, sees you, frowns, and tells you that you're not supposed to be here.

Which, needless to say, confuses you even _more_...

* * *

So now, you make your way to the room you've been told to report to, apprehensive -and somewhat nervous- because you have absolutely _no_ clue as to what's going on...

You enter the room, and blink, shocked.

_Hibari Kyouya_ is sitting at the desk -asleep.

You take a step back out and look at the room plate. The "Reception Room" it says, and you are shocked for some reason, though you already knew that this room practically belonged to Hibari, and was the NDC(Namimori Disciplinary Committee)'s HQ.

You are about to turn and leave, but a soft, authoritative voice makes you stop.

"Don't move," you freeze for half a second and turn.

Hibari's awake...

"K-Kyouya...! I mean-"

You blink. _How_ did he get here so fast? you have to wonder; for the Chairman of the NDC is now standing _right _in front of you, and is blocking you from the exit.

You never realized he was so _tall_, you think all of a sudden, feeling a bit giddy for some reason, as he leans an arm against the wall, keeping you pinned between him and the wall...

You look up at him with large eyes, as he stares down at you -The door is closed now, and you're trapped.

There is absolutely _zero_ chance of any escape...

"Don't think you can shirk your duties," he speaks and you blink, confused.

"Wha-?" but he's gone again, back at his desk.

He throws something at you and you catch it -almost_ completely_ on reflex.

You open your hands and stare blankly at the crumpled cloth -it's a Committee armband.

Now you are _really_ confused.

"Why-?"

"Punishment," he says with a smirk. "Did you_ really_ think I wouldn't punish you after I found out that you had already taken care of the herbivores_ I _was tracking down?"

"Wha-?"

"Shut up," he says simply, as you blink, and suddenly, he's before you once again.

How does he _do_ that? You wonder, unable to breath again due to how _close _in proximity he is to you now.

"Or, we could always go with a _different_ sort of punishment..." he continues, his eyes shining cruelly as he smirk -and you gasp, when you feel the cold metal against your throat.

His tonfas are out -but that's not what shocks you.

For Hibari Kyouya is now _kissing_ you. And not a _chaste_ kiss either -his tongue has slipped into your open mouth, and you freeze, now on a _complete_ mental meltdown.

What the_ hell_ was going on-? !

"Nnf-!" You struggle slightly -reflex again. But he keeps you pinned to the wall, a slight -but firm- pressure on your body, and then he's gone.

"You can choose, you know," he says softly, a slightly rough edge to his now abnormally low voice, smirking, as he licks his lips -causing you to blush a bright red- before he starts to make his way back towards the desk stacked with papers.

What the-! Was he...?

"... H-Hai... Kaichou..." you practically mumble, and he turns back to you frowning.

"Nani?" (What was that?)

"Y-Yes sir... chairman..." you say again, the blush not quite faded yet, as you keep your eyes anywhere_but_ the onyx-haired adolescent before you.

"Kyouya," he says suddenly, surprising you.

"Eh?" you blink and look up, forgetting what had just happened as you stare.

"When we're alone -you can call me Kyouya," he says, not even sparing you a glance as he continues back to his desk.

"H-Hai, Kyouya..." you say, your heart swelling...

Could it be...?

"Good -now get out. I've got work to do," he says bluntly, and you grin sheepishly.

"Hai!" you say cheerfully before bowing and walking out.

You were being silly to think that he liked you like _that _-no, he just found you interesting at the moment, like a child with a brand new toy...

But you don't care, you're happy, you think, as you practically skip back to class -the armband already pinned to your uniform's sleeve.

He was the only one now -the only one you would love.

Of course, he had stopped you just as you have been leaving the room, and had told you not to wear the skirt on patrol, causing you to grin even more.

You had never liked skirts, and had decided that, since you weren't supposed to wear one -and you didn't like wearing them- you would just wear Namichuugaku's guys' uniform.

You go back to class, but no one says anything -it's as if they already _know_ about your little 'promotion'. Which, actually, they probably _did_.

But you don't notice, grinning at your girl friends, who smile back at you -a few even give you a discreet thumbs-up...

Yup, life is good...

And no matter_ what_ happens next, you'll be able to put up with it -even _if _the past comes back to haunt you...

You'll just beat it back with a proverbial stick -or maybe get an _exorcist_ to do it for you.

But for now, you're happy -so you aren't going to think about the depressing things.

And you hadn't even had to reveal anything about '_that_' either!

Yup... Things just couldn't get any better...

* * *

**A/N**: The end! ^^ It didn't come out exactly as I wanted it -but I'm satisfied with it!

If you find any mistakes please tell me! ^^ I'm not absolutely sure I got Kyo-chan's personality down~ But I tried! ^^

Anyways, that's about it for today~ My first completed KHR one-shot! /squeals/ I is now going to celebrate with some good ol' Gaia RP! XD

KHR of course!

Oh, and before I forget -unfortunately I don't own Kyo-kun. But I do own My little OC X3

And that means YOU if you decided to place yourself in her shoes~

**Edit**: Obviously this isn't the end, but since I've got no time to fix it up now, I shall make the 'sequel' a seperate story later, once I've edited everything, so this will stay for a while. =)

That's about it, though, and... oh my gawd! O.o -bug eyed- It's midnight alright? Sh*t! -grumbles-

Well, I'll just put up this edit and go to bed then =D

Bye-bi's~! :hearts:


	2. IMPORTANT! Edit? What Edit?

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU MOVE ON!**

Before Anyone Reads Anything, I would like to note that you should check out my Profile. But Since I'm sure none of you (or very few of you) are actually going to do that, I'm going to say everything here as well... Summarized/Said Differently.

Ok, so, I know I said I was going to revise everything but I've been on hiatus for so long and people have actually asked for me to put everything up as it has been before. So to those that asked for that YES, That is exactly what I am going to do.

However, because some of the revisions were a bit...radical...to say the least, I have decided to post EVERYTHING (at least for the ones that I have the originals for) exactly as they were before I started taking things down and revising. For some of the things, stories might make more sense or Omake's and things (Like Stuck's Theatre thing...which I will be taking down).

On the other hand, because I will be doing this, I will NOT be posting the revisions on this account. I will do it on another account once I can get back into the swing of things. I am only doing this right now because I happen to have a bit of time to do so, and I have no assignments that absolutely need to be done _right now_. Please remember I am a college student/freshman that is trying to adjust to college life, so things may take a little while. However, I WILL NOT abandon the stories I have on this account. The revisions will simply be posted on another account which I will inform everyone of once I find/remember/create one. So please be patient for a while more, and thank you.

That's really all I wanted to tell you guys, so enjoy the old stuff! (And yes, that means these won't be finished... at least, not on this account! I will, however, post a notice when I figure out my other account, so don't worry! You will be getting everything and more when I finally get to posting things again... OTL)

Anyways, that should be everything (Wow, this is longer than what I posted on my profile...weird), so hopefully you can all still enjoy my old juvenile writing!

- Murasaki Argenteria (04.25.2013)


End file.
